


Don't Be Oblivious Barry

by Hazellikesbasil, Rascalisafatcat



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen has a sister, Cisco ships it, M/M, Oblivious Barry, Protective Leonard Snart, She is a speedster, Snart flirts alot during fights, Zoey just wants it to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellikesbasil/pseuds/Hazellikesbasil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: After being oblivious during months of fighting and secret flirting from one Leonard Snart. Barry Allen agrees to go on a date. Okay more like his sister did it but still.





	1. Being Oblivious has it's perks?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a collab with my friend Hazellikesbasil! I have a Flash AU (I have Multiple pairing stories with this same AU) Where Barry has a biological teenage sister named Zoey and she is a Speedster that can also shoot lighting out of her hands. This collab will be a 4 part story and at the end of each beginning opening notes one of our usernames will be displayed to show you who wrote the chapter. Anyways this chapter is very short and I apologize it was setting up story. enjoy it anyways! we have worked so hard on this! 
> 
> *This chapter was written by Rascalisafatcat*

"Cisco? You called what's up?" Zoey Allen says as she and her older brother Barry Allen walk into Star labs. "Bank heist." Cisco Ramon says. "Meta Human?" Barry says. "No." Cisco says. "Who? Someone from Star City?" Zoey says. "I wish. No. It's Captain Cold." Cisco says. Zoey groans. "Oh come on! Snart again!" Zoey says. "Is Heatwave with him? Or his sister?" Barry says. "Just him, Mick probably got tired of working with him cause he's always flirting with you." Cisco says. Barry stutters. "He he does not flirt with me!" He says getting flushed. "He does too, sorry Barry." Caitlin Snow says walking in. "Let's get this over with." Zoey says getting into her suit. Barry following close behind. 

 

*Bank* 

Zoey arrives first. "Come on Snart this is the 3rd heist this week. If you want my brother to go on a date with you for the love of all things sane ask him out." Zoey says annoyed. Leonard Snart smirks as Barry arrives. "Okay Snart what do you want?" Barry says. "Nothing." Snart drawls. "Barry check if he has money in his hands or pockets." Caitlin says. Zoey checks the bank. "The vault is closed." Zoey says. "You started a heist without actually stealing anything?" Barry says. "Yes." The older man drawls. "I just wanted you to show up." Snart says. "See Barry he's flirting with you." Cisco says. Barry rolls his eyes as Zoey gags." Looks like my planned work." Snart says. "Okay he's flirting with me." Barry says finally figuring it out. "Congratulations you opened your eyes!" The two adults at the coms and Zoey yell. "Finally you figured it out, and your supposed to be a scientist." Snart drawls looking around to make sure no one heard him say the last part. No one did. "For the love of God just ask him out already!" Zoey and Cisco yell at the same time. Barry blushes. "What do you say Scarlet?" The man drawls. "Only If you agree to stop flirting with me for my sister's sake." Barry says. "I make no promises, but fine." Snart drawls. "Great he will see you tonight at 7 stop pulling heists!" Zoey says running away handing Snart a piece of paper with Barry's number on it that she made this morning making Barry blush and he stutters a goodbye and runs away back to Star Labs. Len smirking and cracking a small smile. Now he just needs to come up with a date. 

 

*At Star Labs* 

 

"I can't believe you had a piece of paper with my number on it in your suit!" Barry says as soon as they make it back to the cortex. "Someone had to do it. I was originally going to take your phone and send him a text Pretending to be you since I had Felicity find me his number." His sister says causally. Barry groans. "I can't believe I have a date with my arch nemesis." Barry says putting his head in his hands. "Come on Barry it can't be that bad and hey maybe you might actually get laid." Cisco says. "Cisco!" Zoey and Caitlin say as Barry blushes furiously. "Please don't ever bring up my brother and his non-existent sex life ever again" Zoey says. "Hey!" Barry says. "Sorry Barr but it's true." Zoey says. Barry groans once more. Yeah this is what he had to deal with on a daily basis, but hey maybe Cisco was right. Maybe the date won't be so bad.


	2. A cute date with a side of coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo :) This is a collab with my friend Rascalisafatcat!  
> Warning: this chapter does mention some mature themes so if you don't want to read two guys mentioning porn in a conversation then don't read I guess XD  
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> *This chapter was written by Hazellikesbasil*

Leonard paced back and forth in the living room, hands constantly gliding through his hair. “Can you please fucking stop, Len, it's annoying and you're blocking the screen” Mick said as he craned his neck so he could see the tv. “How can I stop, This is nerve wracking. I didn't expect him to say yes, where should I take him?, what should I say?, How should I dress?” Leonard began to ramble clearly not listening to his friend's request. “I swear to god Len if you don't move I’m going to set this place on fire” annoyance high in Mick’s voice. “You are no help Mick, I’m clearly distressed and all you care about it is what’s on tv, what are you watching anyway?” Snart asked before he turned around. “Well I was watching a boxing game, but It’s over now so I’m scrolling through the playboy channels” Mick responded nonchalantly, Snart snatched the remote from Mick and gave him a stern look “What the hell Mick, you are not using my tv to watch porn again, people still ask me questions about the last time you did that. Seriously man learn to turn the volume down” frustration glazed Snart’s reply. Leonard turned the tv off and grabbed a notepad “You are helping me think of a date now or I’m not buying you any more beer” a gasp could be heard from Mick as he stared at Snart with surprise, “First no porn now no beer, how could you do this to me, Len, I thought we were friends” Mock hurt was clear in Mick’s voice. “We are friends, and friends help other friends come up with date ideas” Snart stated matter of factly, “Fine, whatever,” Mick said as he grabbed a pen.

*15 minutes later*

Leonard looked at the list he and Mick created. More than half of Mick’s ideas involved alcohol of some kind and Leonard's were kinda boring, only 2 of the ideas sounded like something both him and Barry could enjoy. Ice skating or grab coffee? Len pondered on the ideas for a while until Mick spoke, “Just do both”. “That’s actually not that bad of an idea” Snart replied surprised, “I know, I’m good at this kind of stuff. Now text Barry so we can get this over with” Mick responded after taking another sip of beer. Leonard took his phone out, and after adding Barry’s number to his contacts he sent him a message.

Leonard: Hey Scarlet ;)

Barry: Hello :)

Leonard: @7 meet me outside of Jitters

Barry: Okay :) is that where we’re having our date?

Leonard: Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see

Leonard: Oh and bring a jacket, bye~ ;)

Barry: Um ok goodbye :)

Len placed his phone back in his pocket, hands slightly clammy. “Now I have to find-” Snart was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, he walked over and opened it. He was greeted by his sister’s, Lisa, face and a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you Lenny!, Mick told me. Finally, you can stop your god awful flirting” she said happily, “Good to see you too Lisa” sarcasm spilling from his voice. “What are you gonna wear?” Lisa asked while taking her jacket off, “I don’t kn-” Snart tried to reply before Lisa interrupted him. “I’m picking your outfit out, no buts” Lisa pointed a stern finger at him, “Oka-” tried replying again. “Now come on let's find something for you to wear!” Lisa grabbed Len’s hand and pulled him away.

Lisa settled with making Snart wear a pair of slightly skinny black jeans, a loose navy blue dress shirt, his only pair of dress shoes, and a thin black blazer. “You look so handsome, Barry’s going to love it!” she said excitedly while looking her brother over, she motioned for Mick to come see. “Doesn't he look great Mick!” Lisa was practically squealing, “He sure does, if he plays his cards right he may be able to get the speedster in bed” the smirk on his face could virtually be heard. “Shut up Mick” Snart replied while lightly shoving his friend, he checked the time and realized it was getting close to 7. ”I need to get going guys, don’t destroy anything please,” Snart said as he ran out the building”

*Jitters*

Leonard stood outside for a complete 20 minutes until Barry finally showed up. Len looked Barry over, he looked amazing. He wore a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, a blue and red sweater vest, his signature black low top converse, and in his hand, he held dark blue STAR LABS hoodie. Barry ran up to him, at normal speed, with an apologetic look, “I’m so sorry for being late Len” he said. “It’s ok Barry, but still how can a speeder be-” Snart looked at his watch “20 minutes late”, Snart let out a light chuckle as Barry’s ears turned light pink “I honestly don't know” he replied slightly embarrassed. “Come on, let’s get inside before it goes too late” Snart stated as he opened the door for Barry, Barry let out a quick “Thank you” before walking in. After standing in line for awhile they finally made it to the ordering counter, “Hello welcome to Jitters, what can I get you?” the lady at the counter asked while tapping a marker against the counter. “Can I have a tall French Espresso” Snart spoke up first, the woman typed his order in “What would you like?” she gestured toward Barry. “Um I’ll have the Berry Kiwi Colada Herbal tea in a tall cup,” Barry said while looking at the menu above, Len let out a laugh. “What's so funny?” Barry asked eyebrow raised. “Nothing, it's just you are so gay” a smirk spread Len's face. Barry looked at him dumbfounded “First off I’m bi and two shut up” Barry said as he slapped Len's shoulder, Len couldn't help but laugh again an angry Barry was just too cute. Once they paid for their drinks the two sat at a table next to a window, “How’s work going?” Len asked after Barry took a sip of his tea. “Well it’s good, today was super busy, Zoey and I stopped like 5 robberies today and we fought 2 new meta-humans today” Barry answered, Len chuckled “As much as I love talking about the flash, I was actually asking how was work at the police station” Barry’s face glowed bright red. “Oh, w-well works been going great, I got a pay raise” Barry rubbed the back of his neck, “Congratulations scarlet, you deserve it” a genuine smile spread across Len’s face. “You should do that more often,” Barry said quietly, “Do what?” Len asked slightly confused. Barry’s ears turned pink “Smile, you look great when you smile”, “Oh...thank you” Len could feel his face heat up, he took another sip of his coffee. They chatted for around 30 minutes before Barry asked the one question that was on his mind this whole time. “Why did you tell me to bring a jacket?” curiosity high in his voice, “Well I don't want you to be cold when we get to the ice rink” Snart replied casually. Barry’s reaction was by far the most cutest thing Leonard had ever seen. His eyes widened at the words “ice” and “rink”, “We're going ice skating?!” Barry couldn't hold his excitement. “Yes we are” Len melted at the sight of Barry being so happy, he looked like a puppy who was given the most coolest squeaky toy to play with. “Well then let's hurry,” Barry said as he stood up and grabbed Len's hand, he dragged him out of Jitters with a little skip in his step. “Come on Lenny lead the way!” A blush dusted Len's face, Barry had just called him Lenny. It was at this moment that Snart declared this date to be going way better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Ice rinks and phone calls

When the two made it to the rink Barry was practically bouncing up and down.

“Why are you so excited Scarlet, have you done this before?” asked Len as he and Barry walked inside, the cold hitting them instantly.

“No I haven't but I’ve always wanted to,” Barry said before the two got to the front counter.

“How may I help you?” the man at the counter asked once they got to the front of the line.

“two pairs of ice skates please,” Len says while reaching for his wallet. 

“What sizes?” the clerk asked.

“Um 10 and-” Len looks at Barry, “8” Barry finishes.

The clerk went to the back and grabs the skates, as Len and Barry put on their skates Barry's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, "Hey Cisco, whatcha need? Barry asked while placing the phone next to his ear.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how the dates going" Cisco replied

"Oh well it's going great, we just finished coffee and we are now at the ice rink" Barry responded excitedly.

"Wow, sounds fun. Has he been flirting?" Cisco was curious

"Surprisingly not a lot, he's been really kind and sweet this whole time" Barry responded gladly

"He must really like you"

"You think so? I really hope this isn't all a game so he can get me in his bed"

"Would you? I mean based off how everything's been going would you?"

"to be honest, yes" Barry rubbed the back of his neck

"Ewwww that's gross Barry" a voice very similar to Zoey's shouted

"Wait was that Zoey?, am I on speaker phone?" Barry’s voice cracked

"Yes you are," Cisco said trying to hold his laughter

"Oh my god, Not funny Cisco, who heard all of that?"

"Everyone, including Joe" Cisco couldn't contain his laughs anymore

Barry was going to respond when he suddenly felt Len’s hand on his shoulder.

“You ready?” he asked, barry nodded his head and hung up the phone.

Barry couldn't help but laugh at Len trying to skate, he would practically fall every five minutes and throw a little tantrum.

“What are you laughing at scarlet,” Snart said while trying to stand up,.

“Nothing, do you need some help?” Barry asked as he stuck his hand out towards Len, Snart took his hand barely being able to balance.

“How are you doing this?” he asked slightly annoyed, “Here let me show you” Barry said as he stood in front of snart hold his hands.

“Ok let's start off slowly, move your left foot forward” Barry watched as Snart shakily moved his foot.

“Ok, now your right foot,” Barry said as Snart moved his foot with a little bit more ease.

“Very good, now try going a bit faster” Barry watched as Snart moved faster and faster, finally getting the hang of it.

The two kept going like this until Barry realized Snart was going way too fast, “Hey Len you should-” Barry was interrupted by himself falling on the ice, Len on top of him. Their noses were inches away, Barry could feel Snart’s breath down his neck. He stared at Len’s lips until they formed into a smirk.

“See something you like scarlet?” Snart said looking down on Barry.

“Shut up” Barry responded pushing Snart off of him.

They kept skating until the rink finally closed, Barry was upset to be leaving but was excited for Len to walk him home.

*20 minutes later*

Barry and Len stood outside the doors of STAR LABS, hand in hand.

“Len, I really enjoyed this” Barry’s voice was soft.

“So did I, we should do it again sometime” hopefulness filled Len's voice.

“I'd like that” Barry responded as his eyes meet Snart’s.

For the second time that night the two were insanely close. Their noses were touching, lips centimeters away from each. The heat of their breaths entangled as their lips inched closer and closer. The sound of the door opening caused the two to break away.

“Oo have we interrupted something” Cisco’s voice booms as the STAR LABS gang, including Joe and Iris, come outside.

Barry’s face flushed as he turned towards them.

"Barry and Snart sitting in a tree K I S S I N G" Zoey teased.

"What are you 5?" Cisco said laughing at Zoey's childish antics.

"but yeah Barry Get it!" Cisco continued just as childish as Zoey.

Barry sputtered in embarrassment.

“Guys leave them alone” Iris said sternly.

“I agree with Iris, come one let’s go back inside,” Caitlin said while forcefully guiding everyone back to the door.

Snart and Barry stood there awkwardly for a couple of minutes before Snart spoke.

“Well, see you Friday” Len said slowly backing away.

“So it’s a date then?” Barry asked.

“Yeah” Snart replied looking at the ground for a moment.

“Then see you next Friday,” Barry said, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

“Ok, bye Barry” Snart said blushing a little

“Bye Lenny” Barry responded back, smiling.

And with that, the two walked away from each other. Each excited for their next date and each completely in love.


	4. A Trip down Memory Lane  (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes down memory lane of his relationship with Leonard Snart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! rascal here with the epic conclusion to "Don't Be Oblivious Barry" Now season 2 of legends hasn't happened yet same with season 3 of Flash. However they did bring Len back from the dead. I want to thank Hazellikesbasil for doing this collab with me. Sorry it took so long! Enjoy! 
> 
> *Chapter was Written by Rascalisafatcat*

Barry was at his desk at work and he looks over at the calendar. March 23 2017. About 7 months since he started dating Leonard Snart.  If you were to tell Barry in the past that in September 2016 he was gonna start dating his nemesis. Well he would think you were crazy. But yes He Barry Allen was happy and totally in love with his former nemesis. Barry laughs at how protective his family was when he told everyone he was dating Captain Cold.   
  
_*Flashback*_  
  
  
 _"Are you sure your ready for this? I mean we can wait." Barry says to his boyfriend as they walk side by side to the Cortex. "I'm sure scarlet better we do this early into our relationship then later." Len says. "I'm just worried their reactions will be a little well harsh." Barry says rubbing his neck. "They knew this was coming. I mean they did ask you how it went after our first date." Len drawls. "Yes but, They didn't know it would expand to more." Barry says. Len went to go say something but they had arrived at the Cortex. "Barry what's going on why did you make us come here?" Iris says impatient. "Yeah Son. And what's he doing here?" Joe says glaring at Snart. "Hello to you too detective." Len says._

_Zoey leans back in her chair waiting for the reactions to set in. Of course she knew her brother was dating Captain Cold! She had walked in on them making out. Let's just say Zoey wanted to gouge her eyes out. Barry clears his throat. "Uh well you see the reason why I called you here was because well." Barry says as Len warps his arms around him. "Sna- Len and I are dating." Barry says as Zoey smirks and laughs at the reactions that are setting on her friends and family's faces. "Wait you two are together. Like in a relationship together?" Iris says. "Yes." Barry says. "But I thought it was just one date to get him to stop flirting with you." Joe says. "Well it kinda turned into something more?" Barry says sheepishly. Before anyone else could say anything He gets a phone call. "Hello? Yes Captain I will be right there. "Barry says. "I gotta go. Please be nice." Barry says. "I'll see you later Scarlet." Len says making Barry smile. "See you." Barry says giving him a peck on the cheek then running out of the labs._

_"I'm just gonna say this now. I already knew." Zoey says finally speaking making everyone turn their heads as Len smirks. "Wait you knew? "Everyone says. "Yes I walked in on the two sucking face." Zoey says spinning in her chair. Cisco gags. "WWhen wwas tthis?" Caitlin stutters. Uh couple weeks ago. Zoey says causally. "And you didn't tell us?" Joe says. "Nope. Wasn't my secret to tell." Zoey says spinning in her chair again. Everyone turns back to Snart glaring at him. "If you hurt him." Cisco says. "You'll what? Bore me to death?" Len drawls as Cisco glares. "I don't care if you have no criminal record anymore I will throw your ass in jail if you hurt my son." Joe says. "Won't hurt him detective." Len says seriously. "Better not. I'm a cop's daughter I can get my hands on a gun before you can blink." Iris says. "You all better get in line because if he hurts Barry the first person he is gonna deal with is me." Zoey says as she stops spinning in her chair. She makes a lighting ball appear In her hand. "If you hurt him I will throw one of these at you and I won't miss." Zoey growls. "Won't have to do that kid. I care about your brother to much to hurt him." Len says. Zoey makes the ball disappear._ "I'm _watching you Snart." She says. Len chuckles. He probably wasn't accepted Right then and there but he can deal with it._  
  
 _*End of Flashback*_   
  


Barry then cringed at all the hate he got when his relationship was found out at CCPD but then he smiles when he remembers how his boyfriend handled it for him.

  
  
_*Flashback*_   
  
_Barry walks into the precinct not noticing that everyone was staring at him as he walked to deliver coffee. He hands one cup to Joe. "Why is there an extra one?" Joe says. "Oh this one is for Captain Singh. Zoey bought it." Barry says as he goes to his boss's office and knocks. "Come in." He hears. Barry does. "Coffee delivery." Barry says. His boss gives him a look. "It's from Zoey." Barry says. Singh smiles at that. "I also wanted to thank you for not going down to my apartment and arresting my boyfriend." Barry says quietly. Of course he told his boss he was dating a reformed criminal when his relationship went public Zoey and Joe (Mostly Zoey) forced him too.  "Well he doesn't have a criminal record so I can't really arrest him." Singh says sipping his coffee. "Do you have those lab results for me?" He says. "I do sir they are up in my lab." Barry says. His boss stands up. "Let's go." Singh says. The two exit the office and when they do everyone turns to look at them some cops whispering. "Uh. Why is everybody staring at me?" Barry says. "They found out about your relationship with you know who." Joe says joining them. "Wait seriously? How I only told Singh." Barry says. "I didn't tell them. I'm not stupid." His boss says. "Then how." Barry says. "Don't look at me son." Joe says drinking his coffee. Barry sighs. "I'm going to get so much hate for this aren't I?" Barry says. "I'll try to not let that happen Barry." Singh says honestly. Barry nods and he and Singh head to his lab._   
  


_A few hours later Barry was processing evidence from the latest crime scene from that day when there's a knock on the door. Barry turns to see two officers walk in. "Officer Warren? Officer Jason? How can I help you?" Barry says. The two officers stand there and cross their arms. "We were wondering why Singh hasn't fired you yet." Warren says. "What what are you talking about?" Barry stutters. "Word around town is that your dating Leonard Snart."  Jason says. Barry nods slowly. "We just think you shouldn't be here any more. I mean technically you could be useful for any jobs he pulls." Warren says. Barry gulps as they get closer. "But I mean. Singh is only keeping you around because your West's kid. He probably is already trying to find a replacement for you." Jason says. "Don't worry Jason he will be gone by the end of the day guarantee it." Warren says. "If he isn't. The week for sure." Jason adds. Joe pokes his head in. "Warren? Jason? Singh is looking for you." He says. "We will be right there detective."  Jason says. The two slowly leave Warren grabbing Barry just a little bit too hard before leaving. Joe makes eye contact with Barry. Barry gives him a reassuring nod and goes back to work. He may or may not have gone home to his apartment after work that day and cried about what happened to his boyfriend. Which may or may not have led to the man coming into the precinct with full Captain cold gear on the next day._   
  


_"Uh Barry why is Snart here with his cold gear on and his gun out?" Joe says to his son making Barry turn around in shock. Sure enough his boyfriend was walking into CCPD parka on and everything. When he steps inside and the officers recognize him they all reach for their weapons. "Alright which one of you assholes harassed my boyfriend yesterday?" Len snaps glaring at everyone behind his goggles. Barry pales. "What are you talking about Snart?" An officer says. "It came to my attention yesterday that my boyfriend was harassed by one of you idiots. Now I won't ask again. Who did it." Len snaps. Singh steps out of his office. "What the hell?" He says. "Allen why is he here?" Singh says. "He's here because apparently an officer harassed Barry yesterday." Joe says. "What?" Singh says looking at Barry. "He's making it a big deal." Barry says. "I will wait here all day so please take your time." Len drawls. "He should know better than to date someone like you." Warren pipes up. "When did you decide who he can and can't date?" Len says. "When we found out he was dating a criminal." Jason snaps. Len chuckles lowly. "Okay then, Which one of you grabbed him?" Len snaps. "They grabbed you?" Joe says his eyes widening. "It's not a big deal I'm fine." Barry says. "Len let this go. I'm fine." Barry calls. "No can do." Len drawls. "Listen to your boyfriend Snart." Warren says. "I will listen to him once you all stop harassing him even if you aren't." Len says. "Barry is a grown adult he can date whoever he wants even if it's a criminal. Now do we have an understanding or do I have to ice someone? "Len says " 'Cause believe me I will ice someone. I don't care that I'm in a police station I will ice someone right here and right now." Len drawls. "Do we have an understanding?" Len says again. All the officers in the room nod furiously. "Good now if you will excuse me." Len says turning on his heel and leaving the precinct. "Warren, Jason. My office now." Singh barks. "Everyone back to work." He orders. Oh Barry was so going to kill his boyfriend after work._   
  
_*End of Flashback*_

  
  
Barry had made Len sleep on the couch that night. That was fun. Chuckling softly Barry looks at the picture of his dad on his desk. He remembers when he went to tell his dad he was dating Captain Cold.

  
  
_*Flashback*_   
  
  
_Barry walks into the room that he was oh so familiar with. He had been here so many times , talked with Henry through the glass that separated them. He was here for a reason though. He was going to tell his father about his new relationship. Was he allowed to call it a relationship so early in? What does he call Len? His boyfriend? Or a friend that's a boy whose he is romantically seeing? He will figure it out. He shook himself out of his thoughts just in time to see two guards escorting his father to the plexiglass booth and he walks forward and sits down. Father and son stare at each for a while before picking up the phones. "Hey slugger. Haven't seen you in awhile." Henry says. "Yeah sorry about that dad. Been busy." Barry says. "Hey it's okay son, Your a hero, You have a city to save." Henry says whispering that last part. Barry smiles. "How's your sister?" Henry says. "Zoey's fine she has all straight A's and she's in Chemistry club, Chess club, and Robotics club at school." Barry says. "Following in her brother's footsteps I see." Henry says. Barry chuckles._

_"Listen dad, the reason I am here today is because well." Barry says. "What slugger? You know you can tell me everything." Henry says. "I know." Barry says. He takes a deep breath. "What all do you know about Leonard Snart?" Barry says softly. Henry's eyes go wide. "Leonard Snart? As in Lewis Snart's son?" Henry says making Barry cringe at the name. "Yeah." Barry says. "Well he's been in here a few times. I was cell mates with him once. Never actually met his father since they keep him in solidarity confinement. Sarcastic and Cocky guy but also caring when it comes to certain people Why?" Henry says. Barry clears his throat. "Barry? He isn't causing trouble for you and sister is he?" Henry says. "No dad he isn't. Not anymore anyways. We have a deal anyways the reason I brought him up. Is because well I sorta am kinda in a relationship with him?" Barry says. "I'm sorry what and how?" Henry says. "I'm dating Leonard Snart and well you see there was a lot of flirting on his part and me being very oblivious to it and we went on a date and now." Barry says. Barry sits there and stares at his father as he digests the news._

_"Okay." Henry says. "Okay?" Barry says. "Yeah. I have had conversations with the guy played a few rounds of chess with him. He seems like an okay guy, cold and distant but overall okay. As long as he makes you happy." Henry says. "Does he make you happy Barry?" He adds. Barry nods slowly a moment later. "He does dad. He really does." Barry says. "Then I'm okay with it." Henry says. You're not gonna talk me out of it especially because he's older?" Barry says. "I was 4 years older than your mother. I don't see a problem." Henry says. "Dad he's 11 years older." Barry says. "Son you're an adult you're allowed to date whoever you want. Even if he's older than you age doesn't matter. It's all but finding the right person who makes you happy, and if he makes you happy. That's all I care about." Henry says. "Your reaction was so much better than Joe's." Barry says. "Hey Joe is just trying to do my job out there while I'm in here."  Henry says. "Is he fine with it now?" Henry says. Barry nods. "And your sister?" Henry says. "She kinda set me up with him."  Barry says. Henry laughs. "Yep that would be something she would do." Henry says. Henry looks over his shoulder to see the guards telling him to hurry up._

_"I better go. Be careful son. And hopefully I'll get to meet him again soon preferably out there then in here." He says. "Dad when I get you out of here. I will introduce you myself to him." Barry says. Henry smiles. "Love you slugger. Take care." Henry says. "Love you too dad. I'll bring Zoey by next week." Barry says. His father nods and soon the guards escort him back to his cell. Barry waves goodbye turns on his heels and walks to the entrance smiling. His dad was happy with his relationship he may not have other people's support but he had his Dad's and his sister's so that's all that mattered to him_   
  
_*End of Flashback*_

  
  
Barry smiles at the memory.  True to his word once Henry was free from prison Barry properly introduced his father to his boyfriend. It wasn't how he wanted but Henry insisted he bring him to family dinner with the Wests. Joe was not happy to say the least, but that's story for another day. Barry was happy and content. And that's all he needed in life.

 

*Fin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a warp!!!! Once Again I would like to thank Hazellikesbasil for helping me with this and being an overall good friend. I hope you all enjoyed this! This will be a series called "Zoey Allen" it will feature many many different oneshots with different ships in them. So look forward to more coming!! Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://speedilyunabashedhologram.tumblr.com/   
> and also here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dctvfannerd


End file.
